sil1517fandomcom-20200213-history
Mebis page
= General ressources Vocabulary = ** All vocab tasks Link/URL ** One word a day Link/URL ** Free rice (learn vocab and feed the world at the same time) Link/URL ** = News and politics = = US = ** Real Clear Poltics (excellent coverage of US electione etc.) Link/URL ** Slate (my favorite online mag on politics, arts, entertainment etc.) Link/URL ** Salon (left leaning commentary on politics and current affairs) Link/URL ** CNN (reliable news channel) Link/URL ** = United Kindom = ** BBC News (excellent source of British and world news) Link/URL * Thema 2 ** = 11/1 = = 1) Short stories = ** = Mini Saga Competition = Write a mini saga with exactly 50 words (+title) on the topic summer day. Use layout and different types to enhance your story! ** Link to the mini saga competition Link/URL ** = Short story presentations = ** Lamb to the Slaughter Datei ** The Tell-Tale Heart Datei ** Eveline Datei ** The Only Man on Liberty Street Datei ** A Message from the Pig Man Datei ** Charles Datei ** Tasks for all groups Datei ** = Additional stories read in class = Chopin THE STORY OF AN HOUR Bierce AN OCCURENCE AT OWL CREEK BRIDGE Hemmingway HILLS LIKE WHITE ELEPHANTS Kincaid GIRL ** Video Hills like White Elephants (homework) Link/URL ** Short story presentations Link/URL ** A Message from the Pig Man Datei ** Eveline Datei ** Lamp to the Slaughter Datei ** The Only Man on Liberty Street Datei ** The Tell-Tale Heart Datei ** Exam practice: Hemmingway Datei * Thema 3 ** = 2)Multiculturalism and the American Dream = ** = Texts and tasks in class = Talking about charts (handout) Charts and numbers about blacks in the US (handout) T.C. Boyle Lifeblood of a Nation (NC 174/175) Jesse Jackson at Wattstax (video&handout) Jesse Jackson An American Quilt (NC 173) Liam Fox Immigration (GreenlineNew 108/109) Film Boys of Baraka Film A Dream Preferred ** Film A Dream Preferred on vimeo Link/URL * Thema 4 ** = US politics = ** Presidential elections wiki Link/URL ** Campaign slogans (homework) Link/URL ** Down with the American Dream (text) Link/URL ** TED talk on separation and balance of power in the US Link/URL ** TED talk on the Bill of Rights Link/URL ** Presenation Mr Hünemörder US Elections (March 2016) Datei * Thema 5 ** = Poetry = ** Poetry presentations Link/URL ** Grass Datei ** http://www.favoritepoem.org/ Link/URL ** Strange Fruit Datei ** When you are old and grey Datei * Thema 6 ** = Composition writing = ** Presentation on composition writing Datei ** Write a introduction: A gap year after graduation or straight off to university? Aufgabe ** Write one well-developed argument on the topic above till Mo 14th March Aufgabe ** RMIT University: Paragraph writing (video and interactive tutorial) Link/URL * Thema 7 ** = Regional identities: California = ** California wiki Link/URL ** Songs on California Californication Red Hot Chili Peppers Hotel California The Eagles Why you´d want to live here Death Cab For Cutie California 2Pac California Gurls Katy Perry ** Handouts on California (Context 21 108-111) Film ''Gone West ''(Alistair Cooke) http://www.myvideo.ge/v/2768001 * Thema 8 ** The UK: Politics and Europe ** Greenline New 42-45 Greenline New 51-52 ** The FT on BREXIT Link/URL ** Guardian video on the BREXIT Link/URL * Thema 9 ** Northern Ireland and EUREKA STREET ** Wiki on Eureka Street Link/URL ** Short video on The Troubles Link/URL ** Mini series EUREKA STREET (BBC) on youtube Link/URL * Thema 10